Mama is in Control
by tomato blush
Summary: Bella is pregnant and Edward is horny...what could happen? Esme could! Vampires Lemon. Smut. whatever you call it. Won 2nd place! for the only pancake and voldemortperfumes crack pairing contest


**A/N: I decided that Esme needed a little loving, and what better way they with all the boys? This is set in Breaking Dawn sort of. It has some of the concepts, like Bella pregnant, but otherwise I pretty much changed it to fit my own story (like Bella's reaction to blood…). This is my first time doing something like this, so all feedback is appreciated!**

_**"Pancake Perfume's Crack Pairings Contest!"**_

_**Title: Mama's in Control**_

_**Pairing: Esme X all the twilight men!**_

_**Vampire or Human: Vampire**_

_**For more information please see contest details on The Only Pancake or Voldemortperfume's profile**_

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer….**

**Edward POV**

I was worried about Bella. Nothing was going right in this damn pregnancy! She was dying! Every time I see her I want to kill myself, because I am the one who inflicted this pain on her. If I hadn't been stupid enough to agree to have sex with her while she was human we wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't be here holding her hand, watching her writhing in pain. Instead we would be living happily in our little cottage. We would go hunting together, swimming together, fucking everywhere…

If I was being honest that was what was killing me the most. I haven't had sex in over a month! It is all I can think about and it is driving me crazy…I mean come on I lasted almost a century, why couldn't I last through a pregnancy that was killing the one person I truly loved?

It sounds bad, but it is all Bella's fault. I have sat in this room ever since she couldn't move anymore. I have been totally diligent, holding her hand and whispering endearments all that jazz. But Bella didn't seem to want to stay still. She was constantly moving around in the bed lifting her hips and wiggling them around. She was so out of it, but that didn't stop her from moaning my name, every once and a while she would let out this long strangled,

"EEEDDWARD!" Always in this small little voice. I know she is in pain and that is causing her to moan, not pleasure, but it really didn't help my hormone situation.

Oh and don't even get me started on when she needed to eat. Carlisle would carry the blood upstairs for us (which meant I didn't need to go hunting), and it was like she could sense it or something. The moment he started up the stairs she would start thrashing about. Then when he finally gave her the blood she acted like she had never eaten before.

And man, can I tell you watching her chug blood was HOT! She got this intense look in her eyes and whenever she was done she gave me a little smirk, almost as if she was showing me how much she enjoyed making me hard over nothing. And that was what she did. She made me hard, and then she fell back into her little moaning, wiggling daze. I was in pure hell!

I was so caught up in these thoughts that I didn't hear the door opening behind me. Esme's smooth voice called out,

"Edward, I know you are worried about her…but you really need to get out and do something!"

I jumped totally not expecting her presence, pretty sad for a vampire that could read minds huh? But I didn't really want to leave Bella. Well that's not completely true, I really didn't want to get up and have Esme notice my raging hard on. I figured she was one of those women who wouldn't appreciate me lusting after my dying wife. So I crossed my legs and replied,

"No thanks Esme. I really need to stay with her in case something happens…"

Her eyes flashed in anger.

"Edward Mason Cullen, you will be in the basement in five minutes or I will send someone up here to drag you down! Alice and Rose will watch Bella." Her voice left no room for argument, so I nodded weakly.

"Good," she smirked. Holding her hand up fingers extended to represent the five minutes I had. It was then that I realized I still couldn't hear her voice in my head. I pondered it for a few seconds and I opened my mouth to ask her what she thought, when I looked up and noticed that she was no longer standing in the door frame.

Who was I joking it was actually a refreshing change and I could always ask Carlisle later. I decided to move on to better things, like making my dick cooperate.

I had finally gotten my erection to go down somewhat, ok not that much, but enough that I could go downstairs without being totally embarrassed. _Stay soft little dick_! I thought as I opened the door.

As I stepped out of my room, I noticed Alice and Rose, both smirking as if they could read my thoughts. Which reminded me once again that for some reason I couldn't hear theirs, it was getting a little to weird for me.

Alice broke into my thoughts,

"You better hurry. Esme will be really mad if you are late!"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah right. Since when has Esme ever given a shit to whether I was on time? So I continued down the stairs.

_______________________

**ESME POV**

I was tired of Edward and his whininess. I know Bella is having a really hard time of it, and I know that he is feeling guilty because he somehow thinks it is his fault. I also know that Bella though it was the most amazing sex ever, and Edward is as horny as I have seen any vampire. I wanted to see if Bella was lying or if Edward really was that great, so I went up there and told him that his ass better be in the basement in five minutes.

And now he was late.

I was pissed, and the other boys could tell. They were all lying around on the couches, none of them had any cloths on, and they were all saluting me with their perfect dicks. Just how I liked it. We had been doing this for years, the four of us with Rose and Alice. I was always in control. When we are down in the basement it is Esme's way or the highway. Down here they all call me "Mama" or they are punished, I love it! Edward has never found out about our extracurricular family affair, because Jasper figured out a way to block his mind reading skills. Which was perfect for what I was planning. At the moment I was getting tired of waiting for Edward. Hmmmm, he would have to be spanked when he finally got his ass down here.

"Let's get started." I knew my voice was hard, but hell I'm in control. They know that I don't mean them any harm.

"Where do you want us Mama?" crooned Emmett. He was my favorite for sucking, he was so responsive.

"You and Carlisle will sit next to each other on the red couch. Jasper will pleasure me with his mouth on the blue couch." I ordered. Emmett pouted a little, but they all followed my orders.

I moved over to the blue couch, it was more like a bed, because it had no back. I had gotten everything in different colors so it would be easy for everyone to understand what I wanted.

Jasper started moving towards me. His dick was standing strait out. I stared at it lovingly. It was so beautiful, not as perfect as Carlisle's though… No matter how strange our agreement was to anyone else, I was still deeply in love with my partner, and I knew it was the same for the other couples.

Jasper kneeled down on the pillow that was set in front of the blue couch and started to peel my thong down. I slapped his hand away.

"Leave it there. I know you are talented, use your tongue around it." Then I looked over to make sure Emmett and Carlisle were following my instructions. They were sitting on the red couch facing us. Both of them had looks of pure lust on there faces. I saw Carlisle's hand inching towards his cock, so I hissed out,

"NO! No touching." He immediately complied, pouting a little also. "Good boy, you will get your turn later…"

I inhaled sharply; Jasper had just sucked my nipple into his mouth. It instantly puckered and I hissed in pleasure. Then I shoved his head down to my pussy, which was by now dripping for him. He knew exactly what I wanted, and slowly licked up my slit, stopping at my clit so he could suck it into his mouth also.

I wiggled a little, it felt so good. "Faster!" I let out in a ragged voice.

He complied, flattening his tongue and pushed it against my slit again. Then he did what I was waiting for and plunged his tongue into my waiting pussy.

"Yes!" I moaned out. Then, "Faster…"

Now Jasper was pushing his tongue in and out, faster and faster. I closed my eyes against the sensation, pushing his head farther into me, making his tongue go deeper. The tightening in my stomach was getting stronger….then suddenly I was over the edge, falling into the most beautiful orgasm I had had for a while.

Jasper started licking me, cleaning me up and I opened my eyes to see a lustful Edward standing in the door.

_________________________

**E POV**

I walked down the stairs absentmindedly. Thinking about why I couldn't hear the other's voices. It honestly didn't bother me that much, knowing what everyone wants and thinks gets old after a while, especially in a house full of couples.

As I neared the basement door, I heard moaning. _No they wouldn't! They know I'm coming!_ This though cleared my mind a little, I mean there is no way Esme and Carlisle would be going at it, when she clearly said five minutes, even if I was late!

So I pushed the door open.

Only to be met with the strangest sight. Esme was lying out on the blue couch thing we have down there and Jasper was fucking her with his tongue, both of them were moaning. I wonder what Carlisle would think of this? I turned my head a little and saw both Emmett and Carlisle sitting on the red couch, cocks standing strait up, staring at the sight in front of them.

Damn it was a hot! I turned back to Esme just in time to see her orgasm. It was a beautiful sight, she was more responsive then Bella by far. My mouth dropped open, and then she slowly opened her eyes. They were hooded with lust.

"You're next. So take off your cloths." It wasn't as much of an order as I was expecting, but I still knew there was no way I wasn't going to do what she said.

_Hell yes!_ I thought as I started striping.

When I was done I looked up to find the three other men lying on the green couch. They were caressing each other and slowly pumping each others dicks. I had definitely missed something.

Esme answered my unasked question. "They are going to be with each other…" she trailed off, "…while you fuck ME!"

I was suddenly a whole hell of a lot less worried about what my brother's and father were doing to each other.

"What ever you say Esme."

"MAMA." She hissed. "You will call me Mama when we are in this room."

God that was hot! I noticed that she was waiting for my response so I replied, "Yes…Mama."

"Good." She smirked, "Come over here."

So I did. I noticed that she had removed her thong and bra set and was now completely naked.

She was beautiful, with womanly curves and big, full breasts that I longed to touch. She seemed to see what I was staring at and she smiled up at me,

"Not yet my pet. You were late, so I must punish you." Now I finally understood what Rose and Alice were getting at. She continued, "Normally I would spank you, but because you didn't know what you were coming for I will simply make you watch the others." Without waiting for a response she turned to start watching the other boys.

Was this some sort of sick joke? I could definitely think of worse punishments, I mean they were only touching each other…

So I turned to look.

They definitely weren't just toughing each other anymore. No they were now fucking like animals.

Emmett was on top, thrusting wildly into Carlisle, who was doing the same to Jasper, while also stroking Jasper's dick. They were moving together in perfect tandem. Emmett would thrust into Carlisle, who would move his butt back into Emmett. Then as Emmett pulled back Carlisle would thrust into Jasper, and so it continued on. I could tell it wasn't there first time doing this, and strangely that thought didn't bother me.

I could tell they were getting close, due to the extraordinary amounts of grunting and moaning. Then suddenly Jasper bit down into the pillow below him and all there movement stopped as their semen pumped into each other or in Jasper's case the couch.

I let out a ragged breath that I didn't know I was holding. My penis was rock hard and I was pretty sure that I hadn't blinked the entire time they were fucking each other.

Esme's voice pulled me out of my head. "It's time Edward. I want you to fuck me long and hard. If you are gentle you will be punished."

It didn't take anything else for me to practically run to where Esme was laying. Although being punished certainly didn't sound so bad anymore.

Esme was lying on her back, legs spread wide, with her feet resting on the bed. Her pussy was gleaming with her juices and if possible my cock swelled more.

"Don't just stare, get to it!" I followed her orders and pushed into her hard.

God she was sooo tight, and warm and wet! I almost couldn't control myself. But the most embarrassing thing would be to cum to early while fucking your "mother." So I held on. When I was finally used to her, I started thrusting. FAST and HARD, just like she wanted it.

Apparently I was doing the right thing, because Esme was moaning and calling at me to go even faster. I could feel her walls tightening around me, so I changed the angle of my thrust and pinched down on her clit roughly. She came hard, yelling my name loudly in the process. A few pumps later and my venom was pumping into her sensitive pussy, causing her to cum again.

My last thought as my orgasm left was, "_GOD! I hope Bella is ok joining in the basement fun!"_ Then I pulled out of Esme, ready for the next round.

__________________________

**Esme POV**

Bella wasn't lying…

**Ok that was my first lemon and it is easily the longest thing I have ever written. What did you think? Leave me a little review and let me know. Also don't forget to check out the other stories and vote!**


End file.
